A Not So Perfect Date
by jokermans
Summary: Akira and Ann meet at a hotel room for the night before Valentine's Day. But things don't start out the way they planned.


Author's Note:

Okay. So here's the story for this one-shot. I had another moment of inspiration. I really didn't expect to write anything "Valentine's" related for the two of them. I had no plans at all, especially because I'm working on different things and I have stories on-hold as well. But… I got hit by the great mood given off by the Ann/Akira(Ren) community. Seeing all the pics, and stories…And with the mood of February combined! I had to give some more love to them! And bam! Here it is! Thank you all!

It's not a full-on romantic story. I wanted to mix in a bit of reality. Not everything goes as planned… but with the right person… things should turn out just fine.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Okay. And that's a wrap! Great work, Takamaki-san."

The photographers all began packing as the shoot for the day finished. All the lighting and fixtures were being moved off. One of the few people left in the area was the model of the shoot, Ann Takamaki.

She was now 22 years old. Already finished with college, and a full time model. She's been a big hit in the modeling world and because of her huge popularity; work has piled up for her.

_"__Strike while the iron is hot" _they say.

Ann's taking in all the offers and venturing for opportunities whenever she could. She's even going to have a special interview with Rise Kujikawa next week on live television. That really excited her. But tonight she had other plans.

"So… Takamaki-san. How did you think the Valentine's shoot went?" asked one of the photographers.

The photo-shoot today was for Valentine's Day. A "Take Your Heart" Special. But it had to be taken early. It was still February 13. They needed to get all the shots and post them by tomorrow.

"Well. I think it went great. But you tell me. You're the one behind the camera" said Ann with a giggle.

"Well. You looked great! It's not just me saying this… but you seem… extra enthusiastic. Full of energy! It really shows with your work! Are you… excited for something… maybe… a date for tomorrow?" The photographer said with a tease.

"Oh. That's a secret." Ann winked.

"I'm only kidding! Have a good evening!"

Ann stepped out of the studio and started heading off to her apartment. Her phone rings and she checks who's calling. It was Shiho.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ann! How are you?" asked Shiho.

Ann smiles as she hears the energetic voice of her best friend. A lot has happened over the past few years. But she's glad that Shiho has recovered quite well.

"I'm good. Just finished my shoot."

"Oh. How was it?"

"It went great!"

"That's good to hear. So… guess what?"

"What?"

"He asked me out for Valentine's."

"No way!" Ann said.

The conversation continued with Shiho explaining how this boy she met at university asked her out. And Shiho herself was interested with him. It was a cute bonding session over the phone between the two friends. Ann couldn't be happier for her friend. She's found someone who can truly care for her and understand her.

"So… What are your plans for tomorrow, Ann?" asked Shiho. "Are both you and Akira finally free for once?

"Actually… YES. Yes we are!"

"Oh! Spill!"

"Well… Akira and I are staying over at hotel near—-"

Ann begins explaining how they were going to enjoy the next two nights together at a five-star hotel. Valentine's happened to land on a Saturday, so it was perfect timing for a getaway. It's been ages since both of them have had a long time alone together. They were excited to relax and keep to themselves. Probably escape and eat at a few fancy restaurants.

"That sounds lovely, Ann! Have fun!" Shiho giggled.

"Thanks! I will! You too."

After some time, Ann arrives at her apartment and begins packing up her things that she needed for the next two nights. Some clothes, and necessities. They weren't too far away but she made sure didn't need to go back and forth for no reason. After double-checking, she nodded with satisfaction.

"Okay. Alone time here we go!"

Ann takes a taxi and heads straight for the hotel. While in the car ride, she texts Akira.

_"__Hey. I'm on my way." _

Not too long after, Akira replies.

_"Perfect. I'm already there. Room 1116. You can get an extra key at the front desk. They know you're coming."_

_"__Okay. See you in a bit."_

Ann's heart was starting to beat faster. The excitement increasing. She really needed this time off. And with Akira with her, she knew it was going to be great.

As she stepped out of the taxi and entered the hotel with her bags, the concierge helped her enter and check in her things. She looked around the large lobby and marveled at it. There was a grand piano being played for all the guests to enjoy listening to some soothing music. The large chandelier was lit bright with all it splendor. Gold and silver was it's color. On the other side of the vast room was an indoor waterfall that added to the overall appeal of the class of this place. The space was open and filled with comfortable couches and tables. There, guests can also order exquisite wines and coffee.

"Wow…" she smiled. This definitely was some fancy place she thought.

She walked to the front desk and mentioned her name. The lady at the front desk smiled and checked for her room. After some time, she finds it and hands over a keycard to Ann.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay. Happy Valentine's Day." the lady smiled.

"Uhm. Thanks." said Ann.

Ann then noticed that a lot of the guests in the lobby were couples who were enjoying their sweet time together. The flowers and heart shaped gifts were seen everywhere.

_"__Definitely is the season." she thought._

She couldn't wait to meet her partner.

A quick elevator ride later and there she was. Heading for Room 1116.

1110, 1112…, 1114…. Ann stops.

Right beside the door she noticed there's a portable table with an expensive looking wine placed in an ice bucket. Beside it was an arrangement of flowers.

"Hmm…" Ann smiled.

She looked at the card beside it and saw it was for her.

_"__To Ann… My One and Only…"_

Ann couldn't help but feel touched. But what bothered her was the fact that the wine was left outside along with the flowers.

_"__Why didn't he bring it inside?" she thought. _

Ann then inserts the keycard to open the door. As she pushes, she finds that the door could only be pushed forward a little before a chain lock prevented it from going any further.

"Uhm… Akira?"

"Ann… Is that you?!" Akira sounded frazzled.

"Yeah. Why's the door locked? You knew I was coming, right?"

"Right! Sorry. I forgot! It's just… when you said you were on the way… I didn't expect you… for another hour or more…"

_"__What do you mean… by that?"_ Ann was getting concerned.

"Are you… hiding something from me?" she asked.

"Nope… Nothing sweetie. Just… a sec. Let me…"

"Akira… if you don't open this door right now… I'm going to…"

Akira's footsteps rushed forward. He closes the door for a moment, removes the chain, and then opens it for Ann to see.

Ann then saw none other than the handsome boy she fell in love with. He was wearing what seemed to be semi-formal clothing. Long sleeves and slacks. Quite good on the nice frame Akira had. The other striking thing was his hair though. It was all disheveled and he seemed all sweaty.

"Hey there! You look… lovely." Akira quickly said.

"Uhm. Thanks… You look… tired." Ann replied.

Ann tries to sneak a peak behind Akira's back. He then moves around a little to try hiding her view.

"Akira… What is it that you don't want me to see?" Ann was starting to get angry.

After seeing the serious eyes of Ann, Akira relented.

"Okay… I give up. Just… don't get mad…"

Akira stops blocking her and helps bring her bags inside. What Ann saw inside made her a bit upset. What she saw was a nice suite for two with a king sized bed, a large bathroom with bathtub and shower, and a small living room area. But this was to be expected. Akira and Ann picked this place together. What upset her though was the stacked amount of work papers, folders, and other documents spread throughout the bed, couches, and table area. Ann then notices the constant vibration of Akira's phone on the table.

"I see… So you were working, huh?"

"Yeah… it's just… the office unloaded this on me… and I couldn't say no… even if it was my day-off… and I…"

"Go on…"

Akira sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

Ann sighed.

"You promised that we'd do no work remember?"

"Yeah… I know…But… I couldn't…"

"It's hard now that we don't have as much time together." she said.

"That's true…"

Akira's guilt was evident. He obviously didn't want to be working. He wanted a romantic escapade with the beautiful girl in front of him. He began waiting for the sentence for his "crime". What he didn't expect was…

"Okay… How can I help?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said… How can I help? Is there anything I can do? So that you can finish this sooner." Ann said. She began by placing her things aside and started inspecting the documents from left to right."

"Well.. There are some budgets for events we need accounted for. Just need to add all the expenses."

"Okay… Do you have a calculator?"

"Oh here…" Akira hands it over to her. Ann sits on the couch and begins to look through the budget.

Seeing Ann working, Akira started moving as well.

"Okay… Just give me… an hour… tops!" said Akira.

"Okay. Hopefully, with my help, you can finish sooner." Ann smiled back at him. It was a ray of light in this awful situation. Her smiled brought up his mood by a lot.

"Thank you… for understanding." he said.

"Of course." said Ann a matter-of-factly.

Akira should've known she would understand. He couldn't help but laugh a little at what was happening.

"You're too good for me…" he said.

"I know." Ann teased and winked. "Now let's get to work."

It was then that the two began working in silence. Only a few words were spoken as Ann asked a few questions with what to do with the amounts. Akira went through a pile of documents his bosses told him to assort. He had a few phone calls to answer. Several questions he had to reply to.

Every few minutes, there would be complete silence between the two of them. The both of them were concentrating on the work at hand. Akira however would sneak a peak at the beautiful girl working on the couch. He watched as she adjusted her hair every so often, to prevent it from covering her face. He stared for a bit at the red lipstick that enhanced her already delightful lips. The beautiful outfit she wore just for tonight and for him just to see. Her subtle movements that sparked his heart.

Here she was… helping him out. They were a team. With her by his side, he was ready for anything.

It was at this moment that Akira knew that it was time…

_"__I'm going to propose to her soon." he whispered. _

"Did you say something, Akira?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, Ann. Just that…"

"…"

"I love you." he said. He looked away as he covered his smile.

"Oh!…Uhm… I love you too." she said. A quick blush appeared on her face.

The two continued to work in silence.

With Ann's help, Akira's work, which would have taken an hour, took only 40 minutes. It took a few minutes more just to pack everything up. Almost everything was neatly packed. Ann stretched her arms a little after working for a while.

"And… we're done!" she said.

Akira nodded.

They checked the time and noticed it was already 8pm.

"So… we're free… and alone at last." he said.

"Mhmmm…" she said.

"So… I actually have a reservation for dinner downstairs at 8:30. Does that sound good to you?" he asked.

Ann tapped her chin as she thought about it.

"Let me… just think about it. I'm going to go take a shower first." she said.

Akira looked at her as she began walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay."

Akira was about to begin packing the rest of the papers when Ann suddenly popped her head out of the bathroom door to look at him with a mischievous smile.

"And you're… going to join me." she said.

Ann's head disappeared within.

Akira stood still for a moment before dropping the papers he was holding. He begins to walk briskly towards the bathroom.

"Better." he said.

Right before he stepped inside, an arm reaches out and pulls him in. The arm closes the bathroom door shut behind him.

The sounds of a shower turning on and discarded clothing being tossed around can be heard inside.

Voices were a bit audible within.

"We don't need to leave, right? How about room service instead?" asked Akira.

"You know…I was thinking the same thing." said Ann with a giggle.

The two lovers began enjoying their time together. What started out slow, led to a nice weekend away.

The door to Room 1116 didn't open for any reason. Except for when room service was ordered.


End file.
